Return of the Lost Princess
by dispix94
Summary: First entry of my new series entitled "Happily Ever After." This story further explains what happened in between when Eugene and Rapunzel left the tower and when they became reunited with her parents.


**A/N: Hello everyone! After over a year of absence from Fanfiction due to various real life events and commitments (including a trip to Disneyland!), I'm back with another story! This one is a first of a series of one shots I'm working on entitled** _ **After Happily Ever After**_ **, which is my take on what happened at the end of and after various Disney movies. I decided to start writing this series because I noticed that a lot of Disney movies end somewhat abruptly, leaving the audience with unanswered questions. Because of this, I have decided to answer some of the questions I along with many others, have thought about after watching the movies I will feature. Before we get started with the first one, I'd like to take a moment to apologize for any similarities these one shots have to anyone else's stories, since I've see and read a lot of other fics with plots that are similar to those of some of the one shots I'm planning on writing. If you think any of these resemble something that already exists too much, regardless of whether or not you wrote it, please let me know, as I don't intend to plagiarize the work of others. If it seems as if I am, it's entirely accidental.**

 **Eugene: (suddenly realizes I'm writing another story): Hey, look, another story with me in it!**

 **Rapunzel: Eugene, you do realize that I'm in the story, too, along with my parents, Max, and Pascal.**

 **Eugene: Of course, I would never forget about you guys, especially not you! (leans over and gives Rapunzel a kiss on the cheek, to which she responds with a small, shy smile.)**

 **Me: Ahem. As much as I love and admire your absolutely adorable relationship with each other, I believe there is something important we need to attend to now.**

 **(both look embarrassed, but especially Eugene)**

 **Rapunzel: Oops, sorry!**

 **Me: (mostly to Eugene) Aw, don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute when couples show affection for each other.**

 **Eugene: Can we just stop talking about that now!**

 **Rapunzel: dispix is right, Eugene. You shouldn't be embarrassed to show affection for the one you love.**

 **Eugene: But she was right in front of us!**

 **Rapunzel/Me: So?!**

 **(awkward pause)**

 **Me: (Quickly trying to end the pause before Eugene has a chance to make a sarcastic remark like he usually does when put in situations such as this) Well then, shall we get on with the story? Which, might I remind you will talk about the relationship between you two! (I give Eugene a look)**

 **Eugene: Hey, it's different when you're telling a story about that kind of thing! I mean, I do it all the time!**

 **Me: (gives him a smile) I know, I'm just giving you a hard time, Eugene.**

 **Eugene: (gives me a look) Not funny.**

 **Rapunzel: Speaking of telling stories, why are you not letting Eugene narrate this one?**

 **Me: Because I find it easier to write in third person, and I also just prefer to do so.**

 **Eugene: (gives me a slightly irritated look despite what I just said) What is this, National dispix Picks on Eugene Day?**

 **Me: Calm down, Grumpy Pants! Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you and Rapunzel tell the story from your perspectives, and then I'll transfer it to third person on my computer.**

 **Eugene: Okay, I guess that'll work.**

 **Rapunzel: That sounds perfect! I actually was hoping I could tell the story, even though I'm not nearly as good as Eugene (both briefly smile at each other lovingly before returning their attention back to me).**

 **Eugene: And promise you won't pick on me anymore, okay?**

 **Me: (half serious, half joking) Okay, fine, I'll leave you alone.**

 **Eugene: Promise?**

 **Me: (carefully considers before answering) Yes. Oh, before we begin, there's one more thing we have to do…**

 **(fanfare plays, Eugene looks around and gives Rapunzel a confused look, who then shrugs her shoulders and smiles kindly at him)**

 **Me: That's right, friends, it's disclaimer time! Rapunzel, care to do to honors?**

 **Rapunzel: Wait, me? Okay, uh, so, do I just tell everyone that you don't own us?**

 **Me: Yep.**

 **Rapunzel: Okay. Hi everyone, it's me Rapunzel, and I'd just like to say that dispix does not own us, nor does she work for the company that does own us.**

 **Eugene: Yeah, I'm still confused about the whole "company owning us" concept.**

 **Me: Don't think about it too much, just go with it. (to readers) And now, everyone, it's time for the story to begin! Enjoy!**

 **This takes place shortly before and during Rapunzel's reunion with her parents.**

Rapunzel stood in the middle of the village and looked up at the Corona castle, full of mixed emotions. On one hand, she was very excited to meet her parents and looked forward to it. But, she also felt worried and a bit scared. What if they didn't like her? What if they changed their minds about wanting her to come back? Then what would she do? She was slightly pulled out of her thoughts when a familiar hand settled gently on her shoulder.

"Hey," said Eugene, who's hand had been the one that was placed on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"You okay," he asked, sensing her worry. There was a pause as Rapunzel continued to think for a little while more before answering him.

"Eugene," asked Rapunzel.

"Yes," he answered in a slightly hesitant way due to the fact that he still wasn't used to people calling him by his real name.

She turned towards him with a concerned look on her ace and asked, "What if they don't like me?"

Eugene gave her a look as if the answer was obvious, which, to him, it was.

"Blondie, if anyone should be worried about people not liking them, it's me," he answered with a smile, hoping to cheer Rapunzel up. She gave a slight smile, but was still not convinced. Eugene put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Look, you're their daughter, right?" Rapunzel nodded.

"And they've waited all this time to see you! How could they not like you?!" There was a slight pause as Rapunzel thought about what her boyfriend had just said. Then, he gave her a comforting and loving smile and said, "Besides. Who could resist someone as cute as you?" Rapunzel giggled at this last comment and rolled her eyes in pretend annoyance. Leave it to Eugene to manage to sneak a flirtatious comment into a serious encouragement speech.

As they continued on their way to the castle, Eugene said to Rapunzel, "Seriously, though, you'll be fine." He then glared at a wanted poster of him that was nailed to a nearby pillar.

"Unlike me," he said as he stopped to tear the poster off the pillar, not even bothering to check if his nose was drawn right, "You don't have to worry about running from anyone or anyone catching you anymore." He then tore the poster into shreds and threw the pieces of paper on the ground.

"That's what I'm worried about," said Rapunzel. "You're a wanted criminal, Eugene."

He turned towards Rapunzel and gave her a deadpan look.

"I know," he said with an equally deadpan tone.

"But like I said," he continued, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Eug-"

He put up a hand to let Rapunzel know he wasn't finished speaking. "Maybe they'll pardon me. I did save their daughter's life after all." Rapunzel gave him a slight smile, even though she was getting more and more worried and nervous the closer they were getting to the castle.

Eugene placed a gentle kiss on Rapunzel's forehead and said, "It'll be fine, don't worry." He gave her a reassuring smile, which she tried her best to return.

"Ready," asked Eugene. Rapunzel nodded, too nervous to speak. They then clasped each other's hands. As the two continued towards the castle, Eugene was also beginning to feel nervous and worried, and also a bit afraid, although he tried not to show it for fear of worrying Rapunzel even more. What if they didn't pardon him? What if they were cruel, strict rulers who showed no mercy for criminals? About a week ago, he wouldn't have been worried about this kind of thing, but that was before he met Rapunzel. Now, he couldn't imagine a life without her.

Eugene was pulled out of his thoughts when Rapunzel gently squeezed his hand, obviously sensing that he was upset. He turned towards her with a gentle smile, reassuring her that he was fine, even though internally he wasn't. She, in turn, returned the smile.

A few seconds later, Rapunzel felt movement in one of her pockets. Pascal! She had become so caught up in her emotions that she forgot he was there. The brunette smiled and watched as he climbed out of her pocket, where he had apparently been taking a nap. Once he had settled onto her shoulder, Rapunzel stroked him affectionately, which he returned by nuzzling her finger and making noises like he was purring. All of a sudden, the chameleon's eyes almost bulged out of his head and his jaw nearly fell off his face at the sight of the enormous castle that he had just now noticed and had just realized he and Rapunzel were approaching. Still stunned, he turned towards Rapunzel and pointed towards the castle. His friend smiled and nodded, which made the small chameleon barely able to contain himself. But, his mood slightly changed once he noticed there was a third member of the traveling party. He made grumbling noises and glared at Eugene, who just happened to be looking in his direction at the time. Although Eugene still thought Pascal was annoying, just as much as the chameleon did with him, he knew he had to at least pretend to like the chameleon in order not to offend Rapunzel. So, instead of glaring at him, Eugene turned towards Pascal and said as calmly as possible, "Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up."

Pascal glared at the former thief and made noises that almost sounded like the chameleon was growling at the man. Upon hearing Pascal, Rapunzel gave him a stern look and said in a reprimanding tone, "Pascal!"

The chameleon looked apologetically at Rapunzel, then forced himself to smile at Eugene, much to his best friend's satisfaction. However, once Rapunzel was no longer looking at him, the chameleon once again glared at the former thief and made the "I'm watching you," gesture he had made earlier to the man. Eugene gave the small reptile a look that was a mixture of confusion and annoyance, but he didn't say a word in order to not draw the attention of Rapunzel, who, thankfully for him, was too busy with looking at her surroundings to notice the silent interaction. It would take Pascal a really long time before he could fully trust Rapunzel's new love interest.

Before everyone knew it, they had finally arrived at the castle gates. As the three approached, a voice called out somewhere near them "Hey, Rider!" Eugene cringed as he slowly turned towards two guards who were quickly approaching him. Rapunzel looked at Eugene worriedly, but unlike her, he remained calm.

"Don't worry, I got this," he murmured to her before addressing the guards.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Eugene casually addressed the guards, who were obviously not happy to see him. The guards continued to glare at him. One of them said to him, "And just where do you think you're going?" Both guards eyed him suspiciously. Eugene, Pascal, and Rapunzel could see Max the horse in the background giving the other three a worried look. Rapunzel smiled at him to let him know Eugene was handling the situation well.

"Well, normally, I would be heading into this lovely and elaborate building to see if there's anything worth stealing, but today I have something to return to you," answered Eugene.

"Oh really," replied the guard, not believing Eugene, who then gently pushed Rapunzel forward and gestured towards her. Rapunzel awkwardly smiled and waved at the two guards who looked at her just as suspiciously as they had looked at Eugene. There was an awkward silence as everyone waited for someone to say something. After about a minute, Eugene pretended to clear his throat and gestured for Rapunzel to say something to the guards. When she gave him a hesitant and worried look, Eugene then smiled at her reassuringly. She then took a deep breath and calmly stated to the guards, "My name is Rapunzel, and I am the lost princess." The two guards looked at her for a moment, unsure of how to respond. They then once again turned Eugene. Before they could say anything, however, Eugene spoke up.

"I know you both are probably thinking that I was the one that kidnapped her, but I really had nothing to do with that." The guards studied the man for a while, then turned towards each other, stunned, and began murmuring things to each other that the others couldn't hear. After a few minutes of the guards discussing, everyone heard a loud snort. The group turned to see Max standing behind the guards, glaring at them threateningly.

"What is it, Maximus," asked one of the guards, slightly irritated that he had been interrupted. Max then walked towards Rapunzel, Pascal and Eugene, then stopped and turned towards the guards, still glaring at them.

"Well," asked the same guard, who was clearly getting impatient with the horse. Max then stepped closer to the guards, snorted, and gestured towards Rapunzel, Pascal and Eugene, signaling for the guards to let him handle the situation. The two guards looked at each other, nodded, then returned their attention to Max.

"All right, Maximus, you may escort the visitors to the king and queen," said one of he guards. He then turned towards Rapunzel and Eugene and said, "I will inform them of your presence." The guard then headed towards the castle. Before Max, Pascal, Rapunzel, and Eugene could follow, however, the guard that remained outside pulled Eugene aside and said to him quietly and in a threatening manner, "You get one chance, Rider." He then dismissed the former thief and nodded for him and the others to continue, still watching Eugene closely to make sure he didn't do anything that the guard wouldn't have liked him to do.

The rest of the day was a very joyous and celebratory one. The king and queen were overjoyed at the return of their daughter, and were very appreciative of Eugene for bringing her back. Because of this, as well as seeing how much he really cared for Rapunzel, they decided to pardon the former thief for his previous actions, but let him off with a warning.

Rapunzel herself was just as excited, if not more, to be reunited with her parents than they were with her. Later that afternoon, as she shared a warm and welcoming embrace with her parents on a balcony of the castle, Rapunzel was happy that she had finally had a real family and that she was around people that were honest and really seemed to care for and about her. She was even happier when her parents decided to forgive Eugene for what he did in the past, and pulled him into the family embrace as well.

As this was happening, Eugene felt a little awkward at first, but then he felt happy that he finally had met people he could call family, even though they weren't really his family. At last, the kingdom of Corona was once again aglow with peace and happiness now that their lost princess had returned.

 **A/N: Well, that's it for the first one shot story! I apologize if the ending felt rushed, I didn't know how else to end it. Plus, I believe that part of the movie captured enough emotion without dialogue, and it didn't really need much explaining to begin with. That's why I set up the ending the way I did. Remember to read and review, and I strongly encourage and appreciate any tips and/or constructive criticism as well. Also, if you have any suggestions of what movie I should do next, feel free to let me know. I'll accept ideas for Pixar movies, too! Be on the look out for another Disney one shot soon!**


End file.
